Ca fait mal et ça fait rien
by Virginialice
Summary: venez lire, je ne sais pas résumer...reviews s'il vous plaît.


Ca fait mal et ça fait rien…

_Depuis le début, ils se détestaient. Drago Malefoy li lançait des injures a chaque fois qu'il croisait Hermione Granger. Parfois même plusieurs en une seule phrase, ou en un regard qui semblait parler. _

**Combien de mots dans la phrase  
on se jette a la figure  
**

_Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait, il lui faisait envoyer des fleurs, comme pour se faire pardonner de toutes ces insultes. Mais jamais il ne signait la carte. Jamais elle ne savait qu'elles venaient de lui. Il préférait la voir sourire quand elle ne savait pas qui était son admirateur. _

**Combien de fleurs dans le vase  
pour refermer la blessure**

_Quand ils se croisaient, désormais, il ne disait plus rien, mais Hermione, elle lui lançait des regards chaque fois plus noirs. Du moins, elle l'espérait. _

**Combien de combats de trop  
et d'égo à la démesure**

_Deux enfants, devenus adultes, continuant une bataille, un affrontement, qui semblait éternel…_

**Nous sommes deux beaux idiots**

_A chaque fois, à chaque retour de vacances, ils semblaient heureux de se retrouver pour s'insulter. _

**Chaque fois qu'on se laisse  
un jour on se revient**

Pourtant, cette fois-là, il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait sauvé des foudres de son père, Lucius Malefoy. C'était le jour du grand combat. Elle s'était retrouvée piégée par Malefoy père et d'autres mangemorts dans la grande salle du château. Encerclée, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, croyant sa fin proche.

_Drago était alors entré. _

_« Tu arrives au bon moment, mon fils. Nous allons faire payer à cette sang-de-bourbe sa présence._

_- Non. Il s'était placé devant Hermione, qui ne comprenant pas, n'osait plus bougé. Elle n'a rien à payer.  
_

_- Mais tu deviens fou, mon fils. Ecarte-toi ! C'est un ordre ! »_

_Drago ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, bien décidé à protéger celle qu'il aimait secrètement. _

_Il se retourna brusquement et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle cherchait à se débattre._

**Chaque fois qu'on se lâche  
un jour on se retient**

_Il prononça un sort qui leur permis de se retrouver dehors dans la forêt. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait souffrir, elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, ni autour d'elle, ni dans la tête de Drago Malefoy. son pire ennemi venait de lui sauver la vie. Après tant de souffrance…_

**Comme quoi on ferait mieux de prendre  
la vie comme elle vient  
Ça fait mal et ça fait rien**

_« Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle._

_- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…_

_- Non, laisse-moi parler. Depuis sept années, tu m'insultes, m'injuries, tu me traites comme une moins que rien, et ce devant tout le monde, et surtout devant toute ta petite cours royale !!!!!! Tu me rabaisses, m'ignores. Tu as oublié qui je suis aujourd'hui ? Je suis 'la sang-de-bourbe' !!! Et tu me sauves des griffes de ton père ?? Pourquoi ? Encore une mauvaise blague ? C'est pour mieux me jeter aux lions après ??? »_

_Il ne savait que lui répondre, impuissant face à cette jeune fille, furieuse, qui laissait exploser sa colère. Elle le giffla._

**Combien de mots qui font mal  
et de gestes déplacés**

Aujourd'hui, tout cela lui revenait en mémoire, alors qu'elle le quittait. Enfin, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se donner du temps pour réfléchir, chacun de leur côté. Depuis quelques semaines, ce n'était que disputes entre eux.

Combien de fautes, de linge sale,  
combien de pièces au dossier

Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui, en la voyant préparer ses valises, qu'il n'était plus rien sans elle. Il n'avait pas de raison de vivre quand elle ne faisait pas partie de sa vie.

**Combien de guerres inutiles  
faut-il encore déclarer  
Nous sommes deux imbéciles**

Après quelques jours, il devenait fou sans elle. Il avait décidé de l'appeler, de s'excuser, de se faire pardonner. Ils avaient parlé longtemps.

**Chaque fois qu'on se laisse  
un jour on se revient**

Elle allait revenir, ne pouvant vivre plus de temps sans lui.

**Chaque fois qu'on se lâche  
un jour on se retient**

Elle rentrait, le retrouvait. Ils s'aimaient. Il l'attendait, impatient.

**Comme quoi on ferait mieux de prendre  
La vie comme elle vient  
Ça fait mal et ça fait rien  
**

Il allait lui demandé de l'épouser, lui prouver son amour. Elle avait aussi quelque chose à lui dire.

Elle était là, sur le pas de la porte. Elle entra, il déposa ses bagages dans le couloir.

**Chaque fois qu'on se laisse  
un jour on se revient**

« Hermione, ma chérie, je suis désolé, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Il était heureux, de l'avoir dans ses bras, de sentir qu'elle lui rendait l'étreinte.

- Drago, assieds-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Non, tais-toi, moi d'abord. Il sortit de sa poche un écrin dans lequel se trouvait une ravissante bague. Hermione, épouse-moi, je ne suis rien sans toi. Je ne peux vivre sans toi…

- Comment refuser ? Elle revit alors dans son esprit tous les moments heureux qu'ils avaient vécu.

**Chaque fois qu'on oublie  
un jour on se souvient**

- Cela veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Après un baiser, elle reprit. J'ai, moi aussi quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle prit alors la main de Drago, et la posa sur son ventre, le regardant dans les yeux. Une larme perla dans le coin de son œil.

« Tu vas être papa.

- …

- Je suis enceinte, mon ange. »

**Chaque fois qu'on se lâche  
un jour on se retient**

Dans quelques mois naîtrai le fruit de leur amour. Un amour qu'ils s'étaient jurés devant leurs familles et amis rassemblés.

**Comme quoi on ferait mieux de prendre  
La vie comme elle vient  
Ça fait mal et ça fait rien.**

Leur bonheur était infini. Ils avaient tiré un trait sur le passé, et ces années de guerre entre eux. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait plus les séparer.


End file.
